Fool Me Twice
by goaliegirlhrc98
Summary: "It took her a second to realize what had just happened. After the initial shock was over, questions ran through her mind...She could hear sirens in the background by now. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was: they will not find him."
1. This Is Not Happening

**Hey Readers,**

**This is my first ever FanFic for NCIS and I am stoked to finally be writing this! This is placed at current time in Season 9 so it will have spoilers for what has already happened (i.e. Somalia, CI-Ray, the text message CI-Ray got, etc.) I am a huge Tiva fan! However, all that will happen between them is hurt/comfort because this whole CI-Ray and Ziva thing is NOT working out. Therefore, it has to be resolved before Tony and Ziva get together. I will hopefully write a sequel to this that will be Tiva, so stick around. Reviews are greatly appreciated but please be nice, I have no idea what I am doing. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~goaliegirlhrc98 **

Blood is gushing out of her body as she lies on the floor replaying the last sequence of events in her head.

She never saw it coming. She opened the door and there it was. There _he_ was. He had the same smirk on his face that he did when she first met him. Then she thought it was cute, only now does she know that it is a look of pure evil.

It was then that she noticed what was aimed at her chest. She didn't even have a chance to grab her weapon when _bang._ She was too late.

It took her a second to realize what had just happened. After the initial shock was over, questions ran through her mind. _How did I not know he would show up? Why did I not check the peep-hole? How could I be so stupid? _She could hear sirens in the background by now. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was: _they will not find him._

Two days earlier…

"This is not happening." She said as she quickly walked into the bullpen looking down at her smart phone.

"Me beating both you _and_ McGee to work. I know. I was shocked too." Tony smirked but it turned into a frown when he didn't get a reply. Ziva hadn't even registered Tony. She started typing away at her keyboard faster than she ever had before. Tony noticed her odd behavior. He knew Ziva only truly missed his comments when she was worried about something, other times she was intentionally ignoring him. He could always tell the difference. He stood from his chair and walked over to her desk.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little..." He paused to think of a good word to use when Ziva interrupted.

"What?" She stopped typing and looked into his eyes.

"Off." He said seeing right through her and noticing how nervous she really was.

Realizing her wall was crumbling with every second their eyes were locked, Ziva looked down and noticed his wardrobe choices. He was wearing black dress pants, a blue blazer, a red and yellow striped shirt, and a green and purple striped tie.

"Says the man who couldn't decide what color to wear so he wore them all. I really do not think you should be calling _me_ 'off'." She looked back down at her computer and started typing.

"Hey! I thought I would change it up a little today! At least I can keep you entertained." Tony smirked.

"Where is McGee?" Ziva looked over at the younger agent's desk.

"He called and said he was running late and would bring coffee. Now stop changing the subject! What's wrong?"

She looked him in the eye and decided not to try and hide what was going on. He would probably find out eventually. "After I came back from Somalia, I put all my Mossad files into a folder on my computer and all my NCIS files into a different file. I did not want the two to be the same so I separed them. Now these files had all of the cases and missions that I was ever a part of, and you can imagine some of those things were very top secret. All my status reports, all my documents about being a Mossad operative and an NCIS agent, everything, Tony."

"Okay so what is the problem?" Tony managed to ask, still shocked that Ziva mentioned Somalia in the first place. He walked around her desk and sat in front of her computer.

"The problem is that I had McGee put a guard system and an alarm on my computer so I would know if someone had accessed those files. I just received that alarm. Someone has been looking through those files and they know everything that I know about Mossad and NCIS."

"Do you know who?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I thought that since it has been over a year since I gained my citizenship and became an official agent, I would not have a problem like this. But now that I do, I do not have a clue how to find this person, what they want, and how to stop them."

"It'll be okay, Zi." Tony said as he put his hand on her arm. "The team can help you with all of that."

"No Tony. I do not want to tell the whole team, especially not Gibbs. They will worry too much."

"Then you should at least let McGee and me help you."

"Help you with what?" McGee said hearing the end of their conversation as he walked into the squad room handing everyone their coffee.

"…a way to do their work without being told." Gibbs said walking in right after McGee. With that everyone got to their desks and began their work.

"No case?" Tony said.

"Did I say there was a case, DiNozzo?"

"No, boss. You didn't."

"So get back to your paperwork." DiNozzo nodded and started typing on his computer.

Ziva wasn't surprised when an instant message popped up on her screen. It was from McGee. _What can I help you with? _Ziva replied saying: _I'll tell you after work when Gibbs leaves. _McGee looked up at Ziva and nodded.

13 long hours of paperwork later, the team hadn't gotten a case so Gibbs sent everyone home. For once, he was the first to leave, followed by Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. That left Ziva, Tony, and McGee, who had NCIS to themselves. McGee and Tony stood up from their chairs and walked over to Ziva's desk who was staring at them.

"McGee, remember the alarm you setup on my computer for those files?"

"Yeah, is that what this is about?"

Ziva nodded. "The alarm went off this morning. Can you find out who accessed my files?"

McGee walked around her desk and Ziva got up so he could sit in her chair. With her arms crossed, she leaned against Gibbs desk. That way she would have a good view of what McGee was doing, not that she understood any of it. She looked at the ground and got lost in her own thoughts. She didn't notice Tony next to her and when he put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched.

"Sorry," he said as he took his hand away. "You alright?"

She nodded, looking him in the eye. She looked back at McGee at the sound of her name.

"Ziva, I ran a trace through the guard system and the person who looked through your files couldn't be found. He is too good."

"Well can you trace the location?" Tony was the first to ask questions.

McGee never stopped typing and said "No, well, maybe. If I couldn't find the person then I mostly likely won't be able to find-" McGee was interrupted by a ding on the computer. "Wait a second."

"What is it?" Ziva spoke up this time.

"The location should be popping up any second." Tony and Ziva both made their way to stand around McGee. _Ding. _

"Oh my-" Tony was interrupted by Ziva.

"McGee, is this correct?"

"Yeah, it is."

Ziva shook her head and looked at the screen on more time to make sure her brain wasn't playing tricks on her. Unfortunately, the screen read the same: Mossad Headquarters. Tel Aviv, Israel.


	2. Something To Do With You

**Hello again readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I was very happy with the reviews! This one will pick up a little more than the first, but probably leave you with more questions. All, well, most of those questions will be answered in Chapter 3. Hopefully I will have that up in the next couple days, for sure by this weekend. Please leave more reviews!**

**~goaliegirlhrc98**

**Oh, and, disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the ideas. (Which rock :P)**

Paramedics rushed into the apartment building with equipment in hand. When they arrived at the correct apartment, they had to push their way through the crowd of people. The door was cracked open yet none of the people had entered. Their neighbor, and possibly friend, was probably dying, but they thought opening the door would be intruding. The paramedics bit back their anger, they had to help not hinder. They opened the door to find their victim on the ground, blood all over the floor around her. One paramedic setup the equipment they needed while the other established responsiveness.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" No response. He checked her vitals. "I can't find a pulse."

_One day earlier…_

"Tony, please. I can take care of this on my own." Ziva said. After the news she got the night before, the three of them all decided to go home. Ziva asked them to let her take care of everything herself. McGee had agreed. He didn't want to get involved if Ziva didn't want him to. Tony, however, wasn't as easy. He refused to leave her alone. When they left the office, Tony said they would finish their argument the next day. Being the stubborn person he is, he followed through.

"No."

"No?" Ziva said mockingly.

"I am not going to leave you alone to deal with your father."

"That is exactly why you should leave it to me because he is _my _father. I know how to handle him."

"He clearly had a reason for hacking your computer. It can be dangerous."

"I can take care of myself. Besides, a year after I became a liaison officer, he had me followed. Granted this time he has no power over me, but-"

"You are really not helping yourself here," Tony stopped her before she could go on.

She sighed. "I know. How about this, I will handle this situation by myself. But if for any reason it gets out of hand, I will call you."

Tony looked at her skeptically. "You promise you will call?"

"Yes, Tony. I promise."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Ziva waited until everyone in the office had left for the night. She got a refill on her coffee and then went to work. She had been putting it off since the previous night, but she knew she had to do it. She picked up her phone and dialed the number of the person that would hopefully have the answers to her questions.

The phone rang for several seconds before the person on the other end answered.

"Director David."

"Hello Father"

"What do you want, Ziva?"

"I have not spoken to you in almost a year and that is all you have to say?" She said in a soft, yet firm, voice.

"I do not have time for this. What do you want?" His voice cold.

"Someone hacked into my computer yesterday morning. I had it traced back to Tel Aviv. Can you explain that?" her voice getting harsher with every word.

"You believe it was me?" He said with a little anger.

"Well it traced back to Mossad, so yes. I do believe it had something to do with you."

"You always make me out to be the bad guy! It was the same with Somalia!" He said at the top of his lungs. His mention of her three months in hell made her so angry that she didn't even notice the elevator ding.

"That is because Somalia _was _your fault! Granted I went ahead, but you still did not come for me even though you knew exactly where I was! NCIS, my family, came even though they thought I was dead!"

"I am not going to discuss this!"

"Good because that is not why I called!"

"Well I am not discussing that either!"

"I am not fin-" she was cut off by the busy tone on the other line. "Damn it!" she said as she slammed the phone into the base. She put her hand in one hand whose arm was resting on her desk. She closed her eyes to keep the tears back and then she realized that someone was watching her. She looked up to see Gibbs staring down at her.

"How much did you hear?" She asked him.

"Enough."

She nodded then leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She was at a loss for words and Gibbs could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"What are you still doing here? I sent you home almost an hour ago."

"You are still here. What is your excuse?"

"I was just about to leave." She nodded. "Don't stay too late."

With that he left and Ziva completely disobeyed the last comment he made. She had to do some fishing.

She pulled up the email that she got alerting her of the hacking. The time code was 0720, so in Tel Aviv it was 0420 the following morning. _They were working early, _she thought to herself. A good thing about being the director's daughter, she had the second highest security clearance (first being her father). Meaning, she had the passcode for the security cameras. She just hoped they hadn't changed it since she left Mossad. A smile grew on her face when she realized they hadn't. She punched in the time code and scanned the different cameras, still smiling.

That smile, however, quickly dropped along with her jaw. "What the hell?" she said out loud when she saw someone she never expected to see. Next she looked to see if he had a computer. Sure enough, he did.

She went to take a sip of her coffee but realized it was gone. She would definitely need a refill. Although what she really wanted was a drink.

She turned back the clock to see how long he had been there, possibly find something that would tell her why he was there. The first time he showed up was May 19th, two days after he left. As for why he was there, all she could find was him in Eli's office at least once every day. The looked like they were planning something, but she couldn't be sure. It had been a while since she worked with her father.

What she thought would bring answers ended up bringing only more questions. The one of the hour: _what the hell what Ray doing in Tel Aviv, at Mossad, with Eli?_


	3. This Just Keeps Getting Better

**Welcome back readers!**

**As promised, this chapter answers most of the questions. Please let me know what you think. I love the reviews from you guys!**

**Thanks!**

**~goaliegirlhrc98 :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the ideas (which rock :P)**

Tony jumped into his car and drove to Bethesda faster than Ziva has ever driven. He didn't think anyone could do that. When he arrived, he rushed to find Gibbs and the others. When he found them, Gibbs was pacing the perimeter of the room and back. Abby was sitting next to McGee, tear and mascara stains on her face. Ducky was sitting across from them, staring at the ground. For once, Ducky had nothing to say. Gibbs noticed Tony as soon as he walked into the door.

"What the hell happened?" Tony managed to get out in a soft, yet demanding, voice.

"She was shot in her apartment. The paramedics said it doesn't look good. They don't know who did it and they didn't find any DNA at the scene. Do you have any idea?" Gibbs asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"I think I have an idea…"

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day…<em>

After finding Ray on the video surveillance at Mossad, Ziva noticed that the rest of the time would be arriving in about an hour and a half. There was no way she would go home now, so she went down to the women's locker room. She had a duffel bag there with gym clothes and an extra pair of work clothes. She threw on her workout clothes and headed to the gym. She needed to get all her anger and confusion out of her system before she could face the team.

After 40 minutes full speed on the treadmill, Ziva was exhausted. She still had 50 minutes until the team came in so she took a shower and got dressed in her extra pair of work clothes. She got herself another coffee, she could not let sleep deprivation catch up to her.

When she arrived in the squad room, McGee was already there.

"Morning," he said as she walked in. "Sleep well?"

Ziva did not want to explain to him the night so she lied. "Uh, yes. Did you?"

"Yep." He said with a friendly smile.

"Is anyone else in yet?"

"Nope. I came in early, thought I would get a head start on my paperwork. Why?"

"I need a favor, but you cannot tell anyone, especially not Tony."

"Name it."

"I need you to search cell phone records for a secure line. Could you crack it?"

"I could try. What is the number?"

"202-555-0153" as soon as she started talking, he started typing.

"Ziva isn't this-"

"Please do not ask questions, McGee." She cut him off. He nodded and went back to typing.

A few minutes later, McGee said "Ziva I think I got it." She made her way over to his desk to look at his screen.

"That was fast."

"Thanks. By the looks of it, he has made many calls to the same person over the past five months. All these where placed in…that can't be right. It says Tel Aviv. Do you think he has something to do with your computer getting hacked?"

Ziva ignored the question. "Are these calls recorded?"

"Yes, I can email you the recordings."

"Can you get text messages for the past five months too?"

"Already sent." he said with a smile.

"I own you one McGee." She said as she walked back to her desk to immediately start going through the phone records.

"Don't mention it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I am fine McGee. Thank you. Just keep this between us, okay?"

"Sure." McGee was a little concerned but he went back to his paperwork. He did not want to overstep.

Ziva grabbed her earphones out of her bag and plugged them into the computer so she could listen to Ray's phone conversations. Of course she recognized the common number, it was her father's. Most of the calls had to be in some kind of code. However, in one call Ray said "He is taken care of. Now we just need a less dangerous way to find the information we need." Ziva found that strange but had no clue what he was talking about. She decided she would come back to that later.

Their where so many calls that she only got to about 15% of them before Gibbs walked in with Tony close behind. It was unusual for Gibbs to arrive so late but she didn't think too much of it. She had too much on her mind already.

Gibbs looked up and saw Vance outside MTAC. They shared a nod and a look and Gibbs went to join him. None of the team missed that, no one ever does.

Ziva put away her earphones and decided to look threw his texts. That way she could make it look like she was doing her paperwork. If Tony had made any comments, she hadn't noticed. If he really wanted her attention, he would have definitely gotten it if he tried.

The first text that Ziva read was on May 17th. She recognized the date and the time. It was right around when he gave her the empty box. It read: _Kort in Tel Aviv. Handle ASAP. _It came from Daddy-of-the-Year himself. Ziva narrowed her eyes in confusion and went on reading. _I need more time._ Then they started mentioning a she. _How long should I keep tricking her?- As long as it takes.- And if she finds out?- Deal with her like you did Kort._ She would have thought a little harder about who the girl was and what they did to Kort, but Gibbs walking back to the squad room stopped her.

"What was that about?" DiNozzo asked. "We have a case?"

"No case, just news. Trent Kort was murdered." Ziva's eyes widened at the mention of Kort. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

"Where?" Ziva spoke up.

"He was found in Tel Aviv."

Ziva spaced out as she put everything together in her head. _The phone calls, the text about Kort, the text about a girl. That girl, that girl was me. I am being used by my father _and_ my boyfriend for information. Kort must have found out they were stealing top-secret information and that is why they killed him. They are willing to kill me too, if I find out. I did. This just keeps getting better and better… _

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Gibbs loud voice. "Get back to work!" She didn't know what made him yell, but she honestly didn't care. She had too much on her mind already.

Ziva tried to occupy herself with paperwork but she just couldn't focus. She looked at the clock and it was just after 10. _9 long hours to go...s_he said in her mind as she thought of a way to step away from work without the others being suspicious. She could already feel all three of them catching glances at her. _So much for avoiding suspicion, _she thought to herself. One thing is for sure, she needed to get away from the squad room for a few minutes. She noticed her cup was empty and threw it in the trash can. She got up from her seat and said "I am going to get a refill."

He heart rate sped up as thoughts started flowing freely into her head. _What if they find out I ran a search on them? What if they already know? What if they are already on her way? _

She made it into the elevator and waited for the doors to close, then she flipped the emergency switch. She felt like her head was going to explode. Leading against the wall, she tilted her head back so it was resting on the cold metal then closed her eyes. She struggled to keep the tears at bay. She could not go back out there if her face was red, puffy, and tear-stained. So she got off the wall, straightened her back, lifted her chin, and turned the elevator back on.

* * *

><p>Nine long hours later, Gibbs spoke up and said "Get out of here. Keep your phones on."<p>

Ziva was out of her seat and had all her belongings in hand 20 seconds after Gibbs started talking. "Goodnight." She said and walked out the door.

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee all looked at each other. They could tell something was up. "Let her be." Gibbs said and the other two nodded. They would let Ziva have her space.

Ziva got home and went straight to work on her computer. She had to know what else Ray and her father were saying through code. She was just about to put her earphones in when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. It all happened so fast after that...

Blood is gushing out of her body as she lies on the floor replaying the last sequence of events in her head.

She never saw it coming. She opened the door and there it was. There _he_ was. He had the same smirk on his face that he did when she first met him. Then she thought it was cute, only now does she know that it is a look of pure evil.

It was then that she noticed what was aimed at her chest. She didn't even have a chance to grab her weapon when bang. She was too late.

It took her a second to realize what had just happened. After the initial shock was over, questions ran through her mind. _How did I not know he would show up? Why did I not check the peep-hole? How could I be so stupid?_ She could hear sirens in the background by now. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was: _they will not find him._


	4. Life Isn't Fair

**Hey Readers!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had a really busy weekend and I just got a chance to finish it. I have one more chapter left and, as promised, there will be Tiva hurt/comfort. Please review! Oh and by the way, I have no idea if any of this medical stuff would actually happen. I just made it up.**

**Thanks!**

**~goaliegirlhrc98 :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the ideas (which rock :P)**

* * *

><p>Paramedics rushed into the apartment building with equipment in hand. When they arrived at the correct apartment, they had to push their way through the crowd of people. The door was cracked open yet none of the people had entered. Their neighbor, and possibly friend, was probably dying, but they thought opening the door would be intruding. The paramedics bit back their anger, they had to help not hinder. They opened the door to find their victim on the ground, blood all over the floor around her. One paramedic setup the equipment they needed while the other established responsiveness.<p>

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" No response. He checked her vitals. "I can't find a pulse."

They cut off her shirt and pulled out the defibrillators. "Clear." Then shock. "No response." They prepared it again "Clear," there was a shock and then a beat. "She's back! Let's get her out of here." They put her on the gurney and went out to the ambulance.

Once at the hospital, they found her badge in her personal belongings and called NCIS.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was in his basement when he got the call from Vance. He jumped up and immediately ran to his car. He had to call the team. Abby, McGee, and Ducky were all easy to reach, Tony on the other hand didn't pick up the phone. "Damn it, DiNozzo." He kept calling after every voice message.<p>

He got to Bethesda and Ducky was already there. "Where is everyone else?" Ducky asked.

"McGee and Abby are on their way. I can't get a hold of Tony. What did they say?" Gibbs asked voice full of concern.

"They said she has a gunshot wound to the chest. They didn't say much, but her chances aren't good, Jethro." Ducky said with sad look in his eyes.

"Alright, well fill Abby and McGee in when they get here. I am going to try DiNozzo again."

Gibbs stepped outside and pulled out his phone. It rang a few times when a voice on the other end answered in a tired voice. "Yeah boss?"

"I called you 9 times. I thought I told you to keep your phone on." Gibbs said firmly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep and didn't hear my phone ring. Is there a case?"

"Tony, Ziva was shot in her apartment."

"What?" he asked jumping up to his feet, suddenly more awake than he was seconds ago.

"She is in surgery at Bethesda."

"I'll be right there." Then he hung up the phone and sprinted out of his apartment.

Tony jumped into his car and drove to Bethesda faster than Ziva has ever driven. He didn't think anyone could do that. When he arrived, he rushed to find Gibbs and the others. When he found them, Gibbs was pacing the perimeter of the room and back. Abby was sitting with her head on McGee's shoulder, tear and mascara stains on her face. Ducky was sitting across from them, staring at the ground. For once, Ducky had nothing to say. Gibbs noticed Tony as soon as he walked into the door.

"What the hell happened?" Tony managed to get out in a soft, yet demanding, voice.

"She was shot in her apartment. The paramedics said it doesn't look good. They don't know who did it and they didn't find any DNA at the scene. Do you have any idea?" Gibbs asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"I think I might…" McGee said and everyone's eyes were on him.

"What happened, McGee?" Gibbs said in a demanding tone.

"Two days ago, Ziva's computer got hacked. I wasn't able to find the person but I did find the location." He paused and looked at Tony who had nodded at him to continue. "Tel Aviv, Mossad to be exact."

Gibbs shared his information. "That explains why Ziva was in a heated argument with her father yesterday."

"That's not all Gibbs." McGee said. "Ziva told me not to say anything but under the circumstances, I doubt she would mind."

"Spit it out McGee." Gibbs said with a little harshness.

"This morning Ziva asked me to run a search on cell phone records, Ray's cell phone. I didn't look at everything but what I do know is that his cell phone placed him in Mossad since May, right after Cobb. He also made and received a lot of calls from one number in particular. I don't know for sure but I am pretty sure that it is Eli David's."

"Then Kort ended up dead in Tel Aviv," Tony added in. "I'm sure I am not the only one who noticed her reaction. I get why now."

"Do you really think that own father and boyfriend would try and kill her?" Abby couldn't believe they could do such a thing.

Gibbs answered her question. "I believe her father would do anything to protect Mossad and his own ass, even if it involves harming his own blood."

"And there was something about Ray that just didn't sit right with me…" Tony added.

"Poor dear, Ziva must be very distraught over all of this. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she was still very distracted."

"I noticed that too," Tony said.

"I think everyone did." Gibbs said. "Vance said that we have this case and we are going to work it better than we would any other. But later, right now we will wait."

They all nodded in agreement and took their seats, anxiously waiting to find out what would happen to one of their family members.

* * *

><p>Seven long, silent hours later a doctor walked out with his clipboard in hand. "Ziva David".<p>

Everyone immediately stood from their chairs. "Dah-veed" they all said in unison.

"Sorry," he took a pause then continued. "The bullet ricocheted off of one of her ribs, deflecting it away from her heart. However, the impact did cause the rib to crack. The bullet lodged in her lung, which we were able to repair. It will never work the same again because of the damage they sustained. So she will be very much less tolerant of smoke, lack of oxygen, etc. At least while Agent David's lung heels, she will be in a lot of pain and have trouble breathing. She will most likely experience a lot of spontaneous situations where her breathing will stop completely. The most important thing to remember when this happens is to just keep her calm and have her match her breathing with yours."

"So," McGee was the first to speak. "She is going to be alright?"

"It will be a while until she is back to normal, but yes. I believe she will be just fine." He said with a smile. Everyone let out the breaths that they were holding.

"Thank god," Tony said out loud.

"Can we see her?" Abby said.

"The anesthesia should be wearing off soon so it should be fine. Just remember we have to keep her as calm as possible."

"Thank you Doctor," Ducky said and shook his hand.

The team followed the doctor into Ziva's room. All they wanted was for her to wake up, so they would know for sure she would be okay. Gibbs and Ducky went and stood on the far side of the room, Gibbs closer to Ziva's head. Tony pulled up a chair on the opposite side. McGee stood next to Tony with Abby still clutched to his arm.

Tony reached out and grabbed Ziva's hand and her eyes slowly started to open. "Where am I?" She asked with the pain evident in her voice.

"You're in the hospital." Gibbs answered her question in a soft voice. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah." She paused. "Do you?"

"Partly, but we can save the statement for later. You need to rest."

"Gibbs, can we just get it over with please?"

"Fine. What happened? And that's starting with your computer getting hacked."

"Wait, how did you..." She paused then realized who told. "Thanks Tony and McGee."

"You didn't seriously expect us to keep it a secret after you were shot, did you?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"No."

"And I kinda told him about Ray's cell phone…"

"McGee, I'm going to-" she was interrupted when she suddenly couldn't breathe. She started gasping for air but couldn't get any to her lungs. The team realized what was going on and remembered what the doctor had said.

"Duck" Gibbs said and moved out of the way.

Ducky sat next to her and spoke calmly. "Ziva, it's okay. Just try to match your breathing with mine." Ziva slowed herself down and followed his instructions.

Once she got her breathing under control, she spoke. "What the hell just happened?"

"The bullet lodged into your lung. The doctor said you are going to have trouble breathing and in some situations, stop completely. That is what just happened." Ducky gave her the short version.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all of this Gibbs. I didn't want to worry you and I thought I could handle it on my own-"

Gibbs cut her off. "It's okay, Ziver, just tell me what happened."

Ziva went into detail about what happened with her computer, the security cameras, and the phone records. "When I got home, I went to try and decode their calls when someone came to the door. I was really stupid and did not check who it was. I opened the door and before I could even grab my gun, he shot me."

"Who is 'he'?" Gibbs asked back, although he pretty much knew the answer.

"Ray. I guess he and Eli found out that _I_ found out about their plan. Gibbs, he is a trained CIA operative _and_ he has been working alongside Mossad for months. He has to be out of the country by now…"

"We are still going to try and find him. Until we do you will be under protective custody, clear?"

Ziva looked at him pleadingly but didn't have the energy to argue. "Clear." Gibbs walked out of the room and motioned for the rest to follow.

"Tony and Ducky, you two stay here. DiNozzo you will not leave her side."

"Not a problem." Tony said seriously and walked back into the room.

"Abby try to find something on Ray's whereabouts. McGee, we are going to the crime scene." They nodded and made their way out of the hospital.

"Duck, see how she is doing, emotionally I mean."

"Jethro her father sent her boyfriend to kill her. I'm not certain but I would say not well."

"That's why you and Tony are staying instead of Abby and McGee. You can see the signs and Tony can comfort her," with that he left and Ducky walked back into the room. Ziva was sleeping and Tony was back at her side again, holding her hand.

"Good, she's asleep. She needs the rest."

"It's not fair. Haven't they put her through enough pain?" DiNozzo said looking up at Ducky, never letting go of her hand.

"Life isn't fair, Anthony, especially not for poor Ziva." Ducky patted him on the shoulder and Tony just shook his head.


	5. Shame On Me

**Hello Readers!**

**Well this is the end chapter. I am really happy with this story and all the feedback from it! Please let me know how I did and what I can do better for my next stories, especially for the sequel. Review if you would like to share any ideas for that. I am not sure when I will get it up but keep a look out for it. It will be much more intense and have ****TIVA!**

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**~goaliegirlhrc98 :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the ideas (which rock :P)**

Ziva was reliving getting shot in her sleep. She woke with a start and jumped into a sitting position. She couldn't breathe and she was in so much pain that she couldn't move.

Tony was luckily right there and he jumped up just as fast as she did. "It's alright, Ziva. I'm here just relax." He rubbed her back and she calmed down.

Once she got her breathing back to normal, she tried to lie back down but the pain from just a little movement caused her to groan. "Damn it," she said under her breath.

"Here, let me help you." Tony said and guided her back down.

"Thanks." She said as she tried to get as comfortable as possible, without any more jolts of pain. That failed.

Tony noticed and said "I'm going to get the doctor so he can give you more pain meds."

Ziva's response was automatic like always, "Tony, I'm fi-"

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap. You are definitely not fine. I will be right back." Tony was back in literally two minutes with the doctor close behind. He administered pain killers into Ziva's IV, then left the room.

"What time is it?" She asked looking at him.

"1400, you were out for about ten hours."

"When did Ducky leave?"

"I sent him home at 0700." Ziva nodded then looked out the window. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Nope."

"That's it? Just 'nope'?" Tony said mockingly.

Ziva just shook her head, never looking away from the window. He knew she was fighting back a lot of emotions and bad memories, so he decided not to push her. "Okay, but when you decide you want to talk, I will always be here to listen."

Ziva looked over at him this time. A single tear shed her eye, which she quickly wiped away. "Thanks, Tony."

"Always."

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab with a fresh cup of coffee and emotionless mask. He had sent McGee down to help Abby after they got back from Ziva's apartment. They came up empty, putting Gibbs in an even worse mood, if at all possible. All they had there was a lot of blood, _Ziva's _blood. That was a thought he was trying to keep out of his head.

"What do you got?" Both Abby and McGee greeted him in entrance.

"Abby and I contacted the CIA with all the evidence we have. We asked if they could give us any alias Cruz may have but all they said was 'it's classified'." McGee answered and Abby continued.

"We knew we would have no idea what alias he would use." She turned and motioned them to follow her to the computer. "So, we checked surveillance at both Dulles and Reagan and we found this one man with the approximate height and weight of Cruz who shielded his face from the camera. He made a mistake here though." She stopped the video and blew up his face on the screen.

"Sloppy for a CIA operative," Gibbs said. "When was this?"

"2030, about one hour after he shot Ziva in her apartment. We followed the cameras and here he is: getting on a plane to Spain an hour after that. We checked for layovers and there was one for six hours in New York." Abby replied.

"Any chance they are still in the air?" 

"We checked. It landed an hour ago." McGee paused then continued with a sigh. "He's gone, Boss."

Gibbs walked out of the lab.

"Gibbs, where are you going?" Abby called out.

"To fill DiNozzo in."

_One Week Later…_

"Ziva, are you sure you are ready to leave?" Tony asked as she packed her bags. He was leading against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"I have been here for a week, the doctor has cleared me, so yes I am leaving." Ziva replied looking up with a glare.

"I asked if you were ready, not if you were _going _to leave."

"I am fine, Tony. I cannot stay here any longer."

"And Gibbs is going to let you stay alone?"

"First of all, Cruz is not even in the country, and has not been for a week. Second, I can take care of myself."

"But Cruz can just as easily come back," Gibbs said walking into the room. "You are going to stay with either me or Tony." He knew it was too soon to send Ziva back to her place, with everything that happened there.

"Bu-"

"No buts," Gibbs cut her off. "The doctor said you needed to have someone with you because your lungs are still healing. In case you're breathing stops. So, it's me or Tony, pick."

"Uh, as much fun as drinking bourbon in your basement sounds, it is not my choice of drink. I guess I'll stay with you, Tony, if that is alright." Tony smirked at her reference to their boss.

"Of course it is." He said immediately.

Ziva was glad that she would have someone there for her after everything she went through. She would never admit it, but she was a little nervous about what would happen when Ray came back. She knows her father and he is probably not happy that an assignment failed.

She zipped up her bag after she finished speaking and Tony asked "Ready to go?"

"Yep," she said. She went to throw her bag over her shoulder, but it was too quick of a movement. A wave of pain washed over her, and a gasp escaped her lips. She used one hand to steady herself on the bed and the other was holding where she was shot.

Tony and Gibbs were watching her the whole time and they immediately were at her side. "You alright, Ziver?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just, uh, moved too quickly."

"Here, let me take that." Tony said as he grabbed her bag from behind her.

"Thanks," Ziva said as she walked out of the door. She felt completely weak and helpless, but she kept her head held high.

Ziva and Tony arrived at his place about half an hour after they left. He quickly got out of the car and went to the other side to help her out. He reached one hand out for her to grab, and the put other around her waist to guide her.

"Thanks," she said.

He grabbed her bag and led them up to his apartment. When he got there he unlocked the door and walked into his room to out her stuff down. Ziva walked over to his window, which had a great view of the city, and looked outside.

"Hey, so, I'm going to set up my bed for you and I am going to sleep on the couch. Is there anything you need?" He didn't get a response, so he walked back into the living room to see her lost in thought. "Ziva?" he asked.

"What?" she looked over her shoulder, a little shocked at the sound of her name.

"I just asked if you needed anything." Tony said walking to stand behind her.

"Oh, sorry. No, I am fine." She looked back out the window.

Tony put his hand on her arm and she looked down at his touch. "Ziva, you should talk about this. You just can't keep it bottled up."

Ziva turned to face him and stopped breathing. She started gasping for air and tears filled her eyes. She had her hand on her chest as she dropped to her knees.

Tony squatted right in front of her and immediately started to help her. "It's alright Ziva, just relax. Follow my words: breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out…" Tony put one hand on hers (the one that wasn't bracing her chest) and the other was rubbing her back to try and calm her down. It worked and her breathing went back to normal.

"You okay?" She shook her head and tears started to fall from her face.

"Why do things like this always happen? I mean my father ordering my so-called boyfriend to kill me, after ordering him to use me for information? What the hell?"

"I don't know Zi, it's not fair." He said still rubbing her back and holding her hand.

"I cannot even trust anyone because every time I do, they always end up using me. I thought Ray was different and I cannot believe I was stupid enough to let him fool me. Twice."

"Hey, look at me." She looked up and tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face. "You are by no means stupid. Everything they did was their fault."

"Yeah but I let him trick me more than once. You know that saying: you fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice," she paused and took a breath, "shame on me."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I am tired of all of this." She was sobbing by this point and Tony pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his chest as he wept.

"One thing you can _always_ count on is that will always be able to count on team and me. We will be here for you, forever. Got that?" She nodded her head against his chest. "Good."

Once she stopped crying, Tony used one finger to lift her chin. Then he wiped off the tears from her face with his thumb and pushed her hair out of her face. "You know, Ducky said that your lungs will be even worse than mine after they heal, copycat."

This caused Ziva to laugh a short, yet genuine laugh. She moved to stand up and Tony helped her.

"Thank you, Tony." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "For everything."


End file.
